kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KidProdigy
New Welcome Message Template Hey Dude, I need you to add somewhere on the welcome message the signature of the latest Admin who was online [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Changes to Pages Umm, I was looking at the Chapter and I noticed something, you have changed the way the chapters look, I was wondering why did you do that ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 14:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Am half asleep from gaming. Okay now tell me why the chapter list looks un intutive. I mean I like the older one better than the current one you are using right now [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Archives for Spoiler Talkpage Hey can you archive the spoiler page so that only the latest spoiler is on there and the older ones are archived ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Abolish Talk Pages Okay Talk pages are important but Every page in this wiki has a talk page, some of them has become very redudant. Users have talk pages, but I think it time we moved from talk pages to forums. This wiki has an inbuilt forum system that we hardly use. I thought it would be a good idead if we use that as a conversation point. What I am saying is you do not have to have hundreds of talk pages for a common topic(Chapters for example) rather if you have one forum where everything conversation is placed then that also works right ? Thoughts, I have tried to start it off using the Chapter Summary Project and the Music project. If it is a hit then I will be moving imporovements, grammer, etc [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Leave the talk pages, do not change to comments, I was just thinking that this would be a better alternative for talk pages. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of getting a few bots here to do that.. Makes life much more easier ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:26, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Publicize Forums Hey, I have started the Music Project and the Chapter Project forums, I need you to Publicize these things, I was thinking maybe add a little link about the Community Forum pages on the User Welcome Pages and also Leave a message on the Main Page. Again if this takes off then i am going to start one for Grammars and Standards corner forums too(This place is where people talk about all the errors and the pages that need to be redone) [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 00:13, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I'm new here, as in Wikia and this TWGOK's Wikia. I've added some stuff, as in Wakaki's info and chapter summary. You can take a look and edit any which is appropriate. If you got something to ask or tell, feel free to do so. Good day. :) Chido55 10:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Admins? Do we really need more admins and even if we do I do not think Green Moriyama is ready to become an admin. I would want to give him atleast 3 weeks and with Rollback user rights before we make him an admin ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I will talk to him and promote him to Rollback, we can discuss about admin rights later. We should also have a policy on inactive admins. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Episode Summaries Hey, I will do the Chapter Summaries but I will not be able to do Episode summaries due to the fact that I like to watch 4 episodes at a time. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ep 13 locked? A question: Why is the page for Ep13, or season 2 ep1, locked? I wish to correct a few things, but I'm not able to. Is this because you do not wish for non-staff members to edit the page? Please tell me for i'm curious. -Green : I understand what you said and will correct the grammer only, as you said before you are not as good at. I'm sorry for nt taking a close llok at some instructions. I still need to learn...I'll go back to correcting the other things that needs editing such as character pages and music then~! GreenMoriyama 16:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Understood! I'll be correcting some grammatical parts to ep 13. I see some areas that needs it there. Is that fine? GreenMoriyama 22:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Uploading images in manga chapters. I noticed whenever someone tries to upload an images, the text and the images are all over the place. A typical WYSIWYG problem. I think it has to do with the infobox, but is there any fix to this? Ernest8192 15:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) -Supporting Ernest, I was trying to help put up better images for One Difficulty After Another chapter, but because of the weirdness of the pic upload box, I can't even edit the dimensions of my image. Could this be caused by the change of some features? GreenMoriyama 03:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Songs... I understand that we should accept all editing, whether it's from a member or contributor. But there's a few things I would like to say. First, recently on the "A whole new world god only knows" page, contributors constantly changed the lyrics. Some were helpful, but most were obstructive. I've cleaned up the errors, but to prevent this from happening, I want to create a notice saying "please do not edit any further until official lyrics has been published" or something along those lines...For such pages, may I place notices....? Next, to prevent the above also to happen to any other song pages, for songs I know are officially done editting, I want them locked, if possible. They do not need any further editting, so I wonder why we need to keep them open...Is all this possible? GreenMoriyama 02:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : Make sure to only do song pages that has the Kanji, English and Romaji lyrics filled out,, also with at least one pic and video. Some songs, such as Wonder Chance or Last Dance, are not complete, so leave those open; you should be able to tell. I notice you from here and on which songs are officially done. Thank you. GreenMoriyama 06:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :: If you don't know which pages to lock, here's the list(to save space on the page, I placed them only as shorthand such as GOK for God only knows): GOK, GOK TV, DToaIC, DToaIC TV, OMG, FC, TInK, KnS, KnS TV, HC, JW, HS, all tracklists in KNzSISA-Birth, and Sample CD. The rest please leave as be until further noticed. GreenMoriyama 18:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks Progamer! Also, I added the pics to the latest chapter for you, ones that are nice and clean. GreenMoriyama 19:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Need more advertising for the forums.. Hey, I have created a forum for Character pages.. Now is the time to promote the forums as a means of communication.. I need something on the Main page [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) What Happened ? Hey what happened ?? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude, calm down, after all the work you put into this wiki dont you want it to reach one of the best wiki status ? If you are so worried about people making changes while you are editing then just lock the page until you are done editing it[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I feel that you are over reacting, but if that is your decision than I am not going to stop you [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) OKay, 1. If you want people to follow rules then go with an iron fist, Remember the first day I became the admin of this site and you said I was being harsh when I warned someone who did not sign their posts ? Yeah well if you actually use that here people will stop doing stupid things. You are too nice [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Lock Page, how ? Mind if I ask a question ?, how do you do this lock page stuff anyway ? didn't see any button that allows you to lock pages Grandia III Yuuki 06:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The lock page functionality is something that is given to an admin. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I see, thanks for the info, and just asking it out of curiosity. Grandia III Yuuki 06:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Aquiring Links and Redirects ?? Hey As you are aware "The world God only knows" has a LOT of wikis. So I would like to start Aquiring all those wiki's and make them point to this one. Since ours is the most cleanest while the others is not so much. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:54, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin and Bureaucrat Banner I like it I have made some alterations to the one you made.. Check it out and tell me ? also you should lock these templates [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) We touched this month's spotlight for anime/manga Hey we made it to the spotlight for this month. in the Anime/Manga hub [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I am going to revert the Main page till we can get the Bug fixed [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 14:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) chat on kaminomi wiki I want to implement chat on our wiki..........thoughts ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Changed Wikia.css I have edited the Wikia.css so that it will have the background fixed, Shall we make it transparent too ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Episode Synopsis ? I am confused, do you want me to do the episode synopsis or not ? Basically I have not touched the episode synopsis. I have exams and i am very busy for the past two weeks and it will be over next week. So basically I will not be available(I mean i cannot spend more than 15 to 20 mins on this site) till 7th Of May. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Time for a Promotion Hey I think it is high time we gave GreenMoriyama a promotion to admin both of us are busy this week and we need someone to pick up the slack. So if you are okay with it then tell me I will promote him. also I think Sagku would not mind. Just make him Sysop not Bereaucrat. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Adminship Request Accepted I thank you so much! I'll do my best as a new admin to make this wiki better and more informative! GreenMoriyama 05:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) New templates i have made new admin and Bureaucrat templates [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I want to customize the templates so that it would say The user {USERNAME} is an admin of [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Check out the templates on your page and tell me if it is good enough ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, Kaminomi's being spotlighted on Wikia this week. It'll be up for a couple of week. Congrats! Kate.moon 23:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 23:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) OK, Thankx. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 04:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Image Here is the spotlight image that you wanted.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 14:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh you meant that way oh welll here is that too... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__spotlights/images/30f756b47903fffc50a2b27a39b2cde6.jpg [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Do you know how to make one? I also work on other wikis, and I wish to make Favicons for them...GreenMoriyama 07:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) -When i said create, I meant how to place it as the favicon on a site. I can createthe image, but how do you place it as the sites "emblem"? GreenMoriyama 09:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) -- When you say "input the file as Favico.ico." where do I input the file...? GreenMoriyama 22:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Quality and Standards Committee... ?? We need to some users to work in the Quality and Standards Committee. Here they will check if each page is in the right order and there is sufficient information, Also i need you to make some more ambox templates.. Something like.. "This article is a stub" and "The Quality and Standards Committee has flagged this page for not being upto the quality of standards of Kaminomi".. And Badges for the Users who are a part of the committee.. Should work ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry to bug in, but could I nominate myself to be a member...? I can do my best, but I'm just asking here.... GreenMoriyama 07:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : : I have no problem with that at all.. But if you are going to be on the Quality and Standards Committee. We also need other members who have contributed a lot. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : : No need to make a special page.. I will make the forum page, I just need you to get the Stub and Quality and Standards Templates. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Page Hey, I just got a new Facebook account. So if you want to make me an admin on the Kaminomi Wiki page that would be cool [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 03:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) So where are you on Facebook.. I might as well add you as a friend while I am on it.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 04:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool, also I have a question, where are you from ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo... ^.^' As always, I'm sorry to bug you at your other wikis, but I just wanted to confirm that the one who messaged me at one in the morning was really you (don't mind me; I'm paranoid about these kinds of things)... You accidentally revoked your own adminship rights off of the DGM Facebook, right? And you wanted me to add you again? .Seshat. 14:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Wikia.css help Hey I want to add a pic on the top like how you have done it here. But it does not seem to work on my wikia. Could you look at it and tell me what I am doing wrong ?? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It is for the Noblesse wiki.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC) this one A friend made it for me i am just unable to edit it on the wikia.css file [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Control Wiki: templates Seeing that you're offering to help, I'll be glad to borrow some of the templates. Thank you for making such a nice offer! Oh, yes, are you going to do the recent episode page here? GreenMoriyama 23:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) A quick question regarding image uploading Hello! From looking at your profile, I noticed that you are quite skilled in the field of programming and such. Can you tell me how to upload images? I use GIMP extensively and am aware that the images need to be .png to be uploaded, but I don't understand what MIME style is and how I can incorporate it into images. Can you give me a few tips?